1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drivetrain of a purely electrically driveable motor vehicle, having an axle which has a differential, and having at least one electric machine, wherein the first axle can be driven by means of the at least one electric machine via a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drivetrain of said type, which is used for an electrically driveable earth-moving vehicle or for an agricultural vehicle with four-wheel drive, is known from DE 600 13 340 T2. Said drivetrain has two electric machines which, as viewed in the direction of travel, are arranged above one axle, the rear axle, and which interact with a spur gearing which is arranged in front of the rear axle. The transmission is connected via one shaft or two shafts to differentials which are assigned to the two axles, that is to say to the rear axle and to the front axle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drivetrain for a motor vehicle which is intended to be operated purely electrically, by means of which drivetrain driving is possible in different driving states with particularly good efficiency.